thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Moesring Mountains
The Moesring mountain region covers the frozen wastelands in the north western tip of Solstheim. It is most famous for the large epic battle between the Nords and the long lost Falmer. Description The Moesring Mountain region is a frozen wastelands located at the north western tip of Solstheim. It borders to the north and west with the White coasts of the Inner sea and to the south with the Isinfier plains. A bridge, build at the riverbank of the Isild river, connects the Moesring mountain region with the Felsaad coast. The only way to reach it, apart from climbing the treacherous sides of the mountains, is via a series of passes through the mountain range. You can go through the Northern Pass east of Castle Karstaag on the northern slopes of the mountains, or via the southern end of the Moesring Mountains through Thormoor’s Watch, or you can choose Hrothmund’s Pass close to the rock formation of Hrothmund’s Bane. The highest mountain on Solstheim, called Hvitkald Peak, is situated at the southern end of the Moesring mountains. Only here will the Wolfsbane flower naturally grow. The Water Stone, an important relic held sacred by the Skaal, is located on the southern side of the mountain. At the shores of Harstrad River, at the eastern side of Hrothmund’s Pass, is the Wind Stone. Another sacred relic to the Skaal. The white and hilly area on the feet of Hvitkald Peak and southern mountains on the edge of the range is called Thormoor’s watch. The mortrag Glacier is located at the very most northwestern tip of Solstheim. Castle Karstaag is located east of this. It is the Ancient dwelling of the frost giant Karstaag. It is believed that the castle, under a different name, may have been once a stronghold of the long gone race of Falmer, or Snow Elves. The rock formation of Hrothmund’s bane is located south of the castle. It is the final resting place of one of Thirsk’s, if not Solstheim’s, greatest heroes. But it is not the sheer size of Hvitkald Peak, nor the wonder of the halls of Castle Karstaag that makes the Moesring Mountains region famous and revered by the inhabitants of Solstheim. The final epic battle between the Falmer and Nords, after which the Nords cemented their place on the islands, took place at the white plains of the Moesring Mountain region. It was here that the fabled Snow Prince fell. Only the hardiest of creatures can call the mountains their home. Rieklings, Horkers, Bristlebacks and wolves, among others, are its vast inhabitants. There is not much, almost nothing else that survives the frozen tundras of Solstheim apart for the wandering spirits of the dead. Although sometimes, few and far between, men and mer can be seen in the Moesring mountain region, notably smugglers and mercenaries. Getting around The Moesring mountains are jagged, nearly impassable and almost always the victim of a snow storm. If you want to travel in and around the cold wastes of the region then you will have to go by foot. Travel is further restricted to the occasional gentle slopes on some mountains and the plains. Amulets and/or Potions of levitation are highly recommended when one wants to undertake a journey anywhere in the Moesring Mountains region. It is recommended to set out in the early hours since blizzards and even minor snowstorms, which are almost ever present, will seriously decrease visibility, especially at night. Places of interest / landmarks *Castle Karstaag: A fortress in the northwestern region of the island. *Harstrad River: it forms the eastern border of the Moesring Mountain range. *Hrothmund's Bane: A large Nordic memorial. When looked at from above it resembles a wolf. It is presumably built by the people of Thrisk after their first chieftain, Hrothmund the Red, died. *Hvitkald Peak: the largest mountain on Solstheim. *Mortrag Glacier: it is a mass of ice that is completely frozen. It is undone from all vegetation and beasts. It is located on the northwest side of Solstheim. *Water Stone: A large, dark gray pillar. It is a sacred relic to the Skaal people. it is located on the southern side of the Hvitkald Peak. *Wind Stone. it is a sacred relic to the Skaal people. Located on the western shore of Harstrad River . Back to Locations Category:Regions Category:Solstheim